summer rain
by violet autumn
Summary: Reiko berpikir kalau musim panas ternyata tak seburuk dugaannya. Usui merasa kalau hujan tak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Ini pertamakalinya mereka berdiri bersebelahan tanpa adanya perdebatan tak penting soal hal mistis dan sains. [ Switch/Yuuki. untuk #SeasonsChallenge. ]


**Disclaimer: **Sket dance © Kenta Shinohara

untuk challenge **A Walk Through The Changing Seasons** dengan prompt **Summer: June Afternoon**

the cover pict belongs to 1210407 at pixiv.

* * *

**Summer Rain**

_violet autumn_

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam tipis itu masih menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap titik-titik air yang perlahan jatuh membasahi bumi. Alis mata tipis yang tak beraturan miliknya berkerut, membuat wajah kakunya yang seram jadi semakin seram. Jika ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya saat ini mungkin orang itu akan mengira Reiko adalah hantu penunggu sekolah dan mereka akan melihat aura gelap mengelilingi sosok gadis itu.

"Daritadi kau tersenyum sendiri, Yuuki-san. Apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu saat hujan begini?" suara berat itu terdengar diiringi dengan suara jemari yang beradu dengan keyboard komputer juga langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hujan panas adalah pertanda baik, Switch-kun," ucap Reiko, gaya bicaranya terdengar seperti hantu dari film horror.

Usui mengerutkan dahi, ia sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan mereka setelah ini. Hal ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali setiap ia mencoba mengajak Reiko berbicara, dan dia sudah hapal karena berkali-kali pula ia harus berdebat dengan gadis aneh itu setiap kali Reiko memberitahu Usui pengetahuannya tentang mitos dan hal mistis.

"Jangan bilang kalau yang akan kau ucapkan setelah ini adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hobimu terhadap okultisme itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Switch-kun? Jika kau seperti itu, artinya sama saja dengan mengganggu mereka. Mereka bisa marah dan kemudian hari-harimu setelah ini akan dipenuhi kesialan!"

"Sekarang saja, aku sedang menghadapi kesialan," ucap pemuda itu. Bibirnya terkatup, suara rendah itu keluar dari speaker laptop-nya ketika ia mengetik di keyboard dengan jemarinya. Iris gelap yang ada dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dikenakannya melirik Reiko yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa kau menganggap bertemu denganku disini sebagai sebuah kesialan, Switch-kun? Jangan datang dan menangis padaku kalau nanti ucapanku memang benar. Hujan lebat disertai panas begini terjadi karena _Kitsune_ sedang melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan mereka tak suka kalau acaranya diganggu," ucap Reiko pelan-pelan, cara berdirinya yang agak membungkuk juga kedua matanya yang memiliki kantung mata hitam menambah kesan seram yang terpancar dari dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau sewaktu SD dulu kita pernah diajari bahwa hujan terjadi setelah melewati serangkaian proses. Aku harap kau masih ingat itu, Yuuki-san. Sains menjelaskannya dengan lebih masuk akal dan mudah dipahami." Kesepuluh jemari Usui menari-nari dengan cepat diatas keyboard. Membuat gadis disampingnya mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal ketika ia melihat Usui mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Ketidakpercayaanmu terhadap hal-hal tak kasat mata seperti itu menunjukkan betapa rendahnya imajinasi dan betapa tertutupnya hatimu, Switch-kun."

"Apa maksudmu? Mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak bisa terbukti secara ilmiah dan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan masuk akal rasanya bukan hal yang benar untukku."

Teras depan sekolah terlihat sepi sekali sore itu. Semua siswa sudah pulang dan kini tinggal mereka berdua yang terperangkap dalam hujan. Bulan juni memang awal musim panas, tapi juga masih termasuk waktu dimana hujan sering mengguyur kawasan Jepang. Namun Usui tak menyangka kalau hari ini akan turun hujan lebat saat cuaca sedang panas, ia tak pernah suka hujan, apalagi hujan yang seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu menatap Reiko disampingnya, gadis dengan aura gelap itu masih berdiri disana. Matanya tak berkedip menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan jelas, ekspresinya aneh dan menyeramkan seperti biasa, kedua tangannya terjulur kedepan seperti hendak menerkam sesuatu di depannya.

"Yuuki-san, ayo kita pulang." Usui kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard laptopnya, awalnya jemari tangannya yang panjang itu agak ragu mengetikkan kalimat barusan. Namun akhirnya ia lakukan juga.

"Eh?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua dari dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu memberikannya pada Reiko. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, Switch-kun?"

"Meninggalkan seorang gadis dan membiarkannya sendirian itu bukan hal yang baik. Lagipula, sebagai anggota Sket-dan sudah jadi tugasku untuk menolong orang lain."

Reiko menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya yang selalu pucat seperti biasa. Seorang gadis, katanya? Tidak ada yang pernah menganggap Reiko seperti itu. Dimata kebanyakan orang, dia cuma seorang penggila hal-hal mistis yang menyeramkan. Beberapa orang justru tak mau mendekatinya karena penampilannya yang aneh dan tak menarik sama sekali. Semua orang disekolah selalu mengerutkan dahi, menatap aneh, atau bahkan merapalkan berbagai macam doa ketika pertama kali melihatnya, seolah ia makhluk dari alam lain.

Namun tidak dengan Usui Kazuyoshi. Ketika pertama kali Reiko mengetuk pintu ruangan klub Sket-dan hari itu, ia tak mengerutkan dahi. Bibirnya terkatup dan ia mendengarkan ucapan Reiko dengan tenang, seakan-akan orang seaneh Reiko sudah sering ia temui setiap hari. sementara Bossun dan Himeko nampak terkejut dan bingung harus berbicara apa dengannya.

"Switch-kun, kau ini sedang jatuh cinta padaku, ya?" Reiko mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng, seakan-akan hal itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar kau tanyakan pada setiap orang dengan mudah.

"Apa ini jenis kutukan baru, Yuuki-san?" tanyanya.

Usui Kazuyoshi selalu terlihat seakan ia mengerti segala hal. Pengetahuannya luas, kemampuan akademisnya bagus, ia mengetahui hampir segala hal tentang teknologi, dan jangan lupa kalau dia adalah gudang informasi Sket-dan. Ia bisa mendapatkan semua informasi yang dia mau, ia bisa mengikuti seseorang dan melacak keberadaan mereka, ia bisa mengetahui seluk-beluk pribadi setiap siswa di sekolah dan memasukkan mereka dalam _database-_nya. Usui Kazuyoshi itu _megane-otaku _yang mengerikan.

Namun ia tak bisa mengerti seorang Reiko Yuuki.

Gadis itu begitu apa adanya. Ia tak pernah mencoba mengubah dirinya seperti kebanyakan orang, ia juga tak pernah terpengaruh dengan berbagai pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Reiko melakukan apa yang dia mau, Reiko mengutarakan apa yang ia rasa dan pikirkan. Dan ia terlihat yakin pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia melakukan itu.

"Hahaha. Itu bukan kutukan baru, Switch-kun. Lagipula, mana mungkin ada yang jatuh cinta pada orang aneh dan tidak normal sepertiku."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau tidak normal, berarti aku jauh lebih tidak normal."

Reiko teringat kalimat itu, dan seulas senyum aneh khas seorang maniak okultisme terlengkung dibibirnya.

"Menjadi aneh dan abnormal itu bukan masalah besar," lanjut pemuda itu. Dari sini, Reiko bisa melihat sorot mata ramah yang terlihat dari balik kacamata berbingkai hitamnya.

"Ayo pulang, Yuuki-san."

Usui menutup laptop yang sedari tadi ia gunakan, kemudian memasukkan benda kesayangannya itu ke dalam tas. Alat bantu bicaranya sudah tak mungkin dibawa karena ia tak mau benda itu basah terkena hujan, jadi ia akan diam saja setelah ini. Sementara Reiko membuka payung biru tua yang digenggam di tangan kanannya. Keduanya beranjak dari teras sekolah, Usui berlari karena ingin cepat sampai dan Reiko mengikuti.

Usui Kazuyoshi tak pernah suka hujan. Karena cuaca seperti ini membuatnya tak bisa menggunakan laptopnya sebagai alat bantu bicara dan terpaksa harus diam ketika berada diluar ruangan.

Usui Kazuyoshi tak pernah suka berlari. Ia lebih senang duduk di belakang meja dan berkutat dengan komputernya kecuali jika ia harus menyusul Bossun dan Himeko ketika menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai anggota Sket-dan.

Reiko Yuuki juga tak pernah suka berlari. Selama ini, ia berjalan dengan badan yang dibungkukkan dan kedua tangan terjulur seperti hendak menerkam sesuatu.

Reiko Yuuki tak pernah suka musim panas. Karena kulitnya yang pucat, matanya yang aneh, sosoknya yang penuh aura mistis, dan penampilannya yang menyeramkan akan terlihat begitu kontras dengan keceriaan yang memancar dari setiap orang yang ia temui saat musim panas datang.

Namun kini mereka berlari ditengah hujan yang juga ditemani sinar mentari itu. Titik-titik air masih deras turun dan menghantam tanah, namun sinar mentari sore juga tak mau menyingkir dan terus menyinari bumi seakan tak mau kalah.

Ini pertamakalinya Reiko berpikir kalau musim panas ternyata tak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

Ini pertamakalinya Usui merasa kalau hujan tak pernah semenyenangkan ini.

Ini pertamakalinya mereka berdiri bersebelahan tanpa adanya perdebatan tak penting soal hal mistis dan sains.

Dan keduanya terus berlari. Menembus hujan deras dan juga membiarkan kulit mereka tersentuh sinar mentari hangat di sore hari bulan Juni.

-**fin.**

* * *

**author's note:**

halo! \o\

ini pertamakalinya saya nulis di fandom Sket Dance dan kayaknya fic indonesia di fandom ini masih sedikit, padahal fandom ini menjanjikan(?) lol. soalnya karakternya menarik x'D maaf kalau pairingnya aneh. kebanyakan orang nge-ship Switch/Momoka ya kayaknya. saya juga suka Switch/Momoka, tapi gak tau kenapa Switch/Reiko itu menggoda sekali(?). karena mereka sama-sama aneh dan tiap ketemu bahasannya aneh-aneh. saya suka pair straight yang aneh aneh begini. lol. nulis ini juga karena baru rewatch Sket Dance dan suka banget sama hints mereka di episode 21. hahahaha.

thanks for reading, hope you like it. :)


End file.
